Soundtrack to My Life
by softnerd
Summary: A collection of songfics telling the stories of the Apollo Cabin, and their romantic issues and their challenges as a family.  LeexOC, WillxOC, KaylaxOC, OCxOC  Also, no incest, just so you know. Other genres: humor, angst, friendship, drama & tragedy.
1. Iris

_Iris- GooGoo Dolls_

* * *

I am a punk.

It's a well known fact at Camp, and I take pride in it. People from the _perfect _Apollo cabin are supposed to be just that- perfect. Gorgeous blonde locks of hair, hypnotic azure eyes as clear as the sky, sun-kissed tan skin, athletic, romantically deep, creative, charming, flirty. I can keep going. We're labeled as this huge hoard of arrow-wielding blondes. But, I am not like them, I try my hardest not to be. I can stand next to my sister, Victoria, and our faces are so alike. Our father's- the jackass- nose, his cheekbones, and minimal traces of our mortal mother's shining through. I know I'm fully capable of being like Victoria, or Meredith or Addy. I could be a perfect blonde Apollo girl like them. But the question is- do I want to?

_I'd give up forever to touch you _  
_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _  
_And I don't want to go home right now _

Oh, hell no.

Why not? You may ask, is it so horrible to be the best you can be? Well, two days after I'd arrived at Camp, when I was fourteen three years ago, I was already getting annoyed with being labeled as "an Apollo babe". Then, someone called me Kelly. One of my half-sisters, back then. We, Kelly and I, looked alike, the same blue eyes, the same bright and sunny look inherited from Apollo. It was easy to mistake us -_any of us-_ for one another and the kid had quickly apologized and carried on. But, it did it for me.

_And all I can taste is this moment _  
_And all I can breathe is your life _  
_Cause sooner or later it's over _  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

So I'd stomped over to the Aphrodite cabin, "for all your cosmetic needs",and saw the only boy in the entire cabin out of the dozen girls, Aaron Lane. The whole Camp pitied Aaron, who was as far from a pretty boy as you could ever get, he's this insanely badass Australian hottie. The only un-American kid in Camp besides his cousin, Jason, in the Ares cabin. So with all that testosterone backing him up, Aaron had been practically adopted into the Ares cabin. He understood how much it hurts to just blend in, so he'd happily obliged dyed my hair for me. And given me tinted contacts. And a few piercings. I admit I may have gone overboard. But now, I'm Kayla. I'm me. Not some random Apollo chick everyone overlooks. I'm _the punk _of Camp Half Blood. At least I'm supposed to be.

_And I don't want the world to see me _  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _  
_When everything's made to be broken _  
_I just want you to know who I am _

Punks aren't supposed to give a shit, go with whatever they felt like...I'm not supposed to be the girly bitch always whining about some boy. But, here I am, sitting alone on a chair in the amphitheater, newly transformed into a prom with a dance floor by the Aphrodite cabin, for all the year-round campers who will never get to have a real high school experience. Staring at the couples waltzing the night away as, I continue glaring with as much anger and hatred as my artificial green eyes can manage at my prissy boyfriend, Shiloh Scanlon, son of Ares. Okay, so he's Victoria's boyfriend. And he's the most badass, cool guy ever. Gods' know why he's with such a sl...My thoughts trail off as she pulls him down by his tie for a disgustingly slobbery kiss. His hands hesitantly rested on her barely-covered hips. I feel so horrible for hating my sister so much right now. I look like just like her! And I have a brain why doesn't he like _me? _Right, I'm the weirdo who loves spiking drinks with the Hermes cabin.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies _  
_When everything seems like the movies _  
_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

"Her tongue's really gettin' up in there, ain't it?" I heard a thick southern accent observe from behind me, I start and turn around.

My older brother by a month- curtesy of my slut father- Will was sitting beside me, clad in a black suit and a loosely done indigo blue tie, his hair was unkept as usual. We looked like twins, with my tight navy blue minidress, that matched pretty nicely with his suit, and my hair was back to my original honey blonde with edgy blue, pink and black streaks. Will had a look of grossed out fascination etched in his features. I nod, rolling my eyes, and sat my chin in my palms, frowning as the future stripper sucked Shiloh's face. _Stop it, Kayla! _I scolded internally, _She's your sister! Even though she _knew _you liked him..._My guilt vanished instantly.

"It's really buggin' ya', huh?" He guessed, I quirked an eyebrow at him, and rubbed my pierced nose slightly. I don't bother protesting, Will knows me better than that.

"A little, why?" I questioned, as a twinge of worry sparked. Will was truly a very protective big brother, almost rivaling Alex with Addy, if he had his way he'd kick Shiloh's ass till I was beaming happy again.

"No reason, Kay. 'Just think it's bitchy of Vicky to be eatin' his damn face like that, since it's pretty damn obvious ya..." He trailed off as I smirked a little, Tori hated it when we called her "Vicky".

"I...uh, I'm just gonna go have a lil' chat with Mr. Scanlon." He smiled at me patting my shoulder, then strolled over to Shilohand tugged him away from Tori's lips. She pouted and stomped her foot. _Brat. _I couldn't help but think.

"This'll be good. Five bucks says Will fucks him up!" I heard Travis chuckle, I heard his sister, Lila, laugh.

"Ten says Kayla kicks Tori's ass!" I turned to glare at my blacked haired friend. Lila shrugged as she bent down in her royal blue minidress and fished around in her converse for her money. I sighed as her own boyfriend, Pollux, snuck up behind her, lifted her up by her waist and planted a surprise kiss firmly against her lips as he held her petite frame bridal style. Lila dropped the money as she threw her arms around her -probably extremely hammered, but still sweet- boyfriend.

_Damn their romantics._

Travis snatched the 20's up off the ground, protectively holding his cash to his chest, then glared at Pollux as he continued to french his little sister.

"Even the criminals have somebody..." I groaned.

_And I don't want the world to see me _  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _  
_When everything's made to be broken _  
_I just want you to know who I am _

I heard someone forcefully cough in front of me and looked up to see a tall boy standing there. He was even taller than Will, with shaggy auburn hair drooping loosely over his bright green eyes. A fading neon blue streak was dyed in his soft light brown bangs, and a tattoo of a robin was slightly visible beneath his blue dress shirt on his neck. His right ear was pierced four times. I was set off a little, great, _this _was the kind of guy I attract? My put off thoughts vanished as I look up at his face and saw a nervous, sweet smile stretched over his pale skin.

_I don't want the world to see me _  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

___I just want you to know who I am _

"Um, uh...H-Hi." He coughed again as his voice cracked slightly, his pale cheeks flushing red as he tugged at his classy black tie. I grinned. It was adorable.

"I- I was just standing over with my brother, uh and I saw your hair, and thought it looked pretty cool, and y-your face is pretty cool, too, and-" He started to ramble, I couldn't resist a little chuckle at his expense.

"You wanna dance?" I suggested, taking pity on the cute guy. He smiled as I stood up, snatching his hand and tearing him away to the dance floor.

"Sorry...um-I'm Mason Jake. I, mean- Jake Mason!" He corrected, his face blushing even more. I caught a look from my little brother, Alex, who was in charge of the music and he immediately killed the blasting MCR and opted for a more slow, romantic song. Jake blushed even more as Alex laughed hysterically at our fumbling. Jake hesitantly placed his palm over my hip, and I draped my hands on his shoulders, I had to stretch up a little.

"You're Kayla, right?" I grinned, it was the first time anybody ever said that. Not 'daughter of Apollo' not 'goth babe'. Just me.

"Yeah." We continued to chat, he made me laugh until we were the only ones left on the dance floor, oblivious to everything else.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _

* * *

NEXT: NEIL DIAMOND SONG, GUESS WHICH ONE

That was Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus.

Apollo Campers in this Fanfiction:

Will Solace: 19, from Tennessee **VIP**

Kayla Sanders: 18, from California **VIP**

Austin Pan: 17, from Indiana **VIP**

Victoria Montgomery: 16, from Colarado (sort of important)

Meredith "Sunny" Inense: 15, from Arizona (undecided)

Addison & Alex Robins: 14, from Georgia VIP

Jasper "Jazz" Shepherd: 13, from Washington (undecided)

Eleanor Lars: 10, from Iowa (not very important)

Marley McCarthy: 5, from Virginia (not very important)


	2. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Lee Fletcher's POV. Changed the song, sorry. Please, review!

* * *

**_I will follow you into the dark_**

I panted heavily as I clutched at my bloodied arm. My younger brothers, Will and Michael, supporting me together, supporting me as they hurried me forward toward our cabin. I could feel water falling slightly on my arm. Will was crying, now, heavily. Michael was glowering ahead of us, screaming at Kayla and Addy for more gauze as we shuffled on.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

I barely noticed as Will and Michael laid me down on a sheet in front of our cabin. It quickly stained red, my breathing was slowing. Michael began to bark orders at Will, I couldn't hear them anymore. Blurred faces surrounded me, I saw the faces of my younger siblings...and I saw my little sister Marley...oh, Gods, Michael, Will, anyone, don't let her see me like this.

_ No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

Other of my siblings crowded me, Will was gripping my bloodied sleeve as Michael tried to tear him away and was pointing to someone else. I followed my little brother's shocked gaze as he followed Michael's shaking finger. _No, _I thought, _Oh Gods, no! _

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Lying no more than two feet away from me, was my girlfriend, my June. Her chest was heaving as her breathing became as shallow as mine. I looked over to her, her eyes widened as she saw me.

_ Lee! _She mouthed, frantically twisting her unbroken wrist toward me. I tried to react, I tried to reach over to her and hold her and just let her know, I'm here with her. Her beautiful grey eyes met mine, and a silver tear made a stain down her dirtied and bloodied skin.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

I felt my eyes heat up, _Father, _I prayed not taking my eyes off June for a second, _If you can hear me, please, please please, hear me. _Will was now kneeling beside June, pressing gauze into her side. _If you love me, Dad, help June, for me. I love her so much. I've been with her through so much. _We'd met when a satyr picked me up, we were both so young- only nine each. We'd been best friends ever since, but I'd only been able to get the guts to kiss her this year...we had no time, as a 'we' or an 'us'. We should be able to grow old together...I need to love her more. I need to tell her that I love her, I need to say it. For real.

_ If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

June's eyes began to fade out, and Will's prayers got more rapid to Apollo. I felt my eyes growing more heavy, and any remaining pain faded away.

_Well, thats not a good sign. _I noted. June's eyes were closed now, and I felt a jolt travel through me, _Oh, Gods no! Daddy, please! No! No! _I felt my hand being moved, I managed to open my eye slightly to see little Marley, moving my hand into the palm of June's. It was still warm. I blinked gratefully at my little sister. _Thanks, sweetie. _I heard faint screams around me, I could make out my name being yelled. I ignored it as the painful blurs were replaced by nothingness. Like a quiet dream. I looked around. I was underground, now. I looked ahead and saw a dark river, with a ferry man sitting eerily quietly inside it. I could make out his face.

"Charon?" I rasped, he didn't turn to me, and just nodded curtly.

"So I'm dead..." I murmured. "I'm _dead_." I repeated, horrified. I wondered what would become of my siblings at camp, Michael was the oldest, and still only sixteen. Three years my junior, he was so young to take on so much responsibility of being cabin leader. I looked around. I saw a small group arguing with Hermes, I pitied him, it must be overwhelming to deal with so much death all at once. Such young death. I recognized their faces, Castor Gem, Sammy Wynn, Kara Dalle, Ian Dunn, some of the faces were too puffy with terrified tears to be recognized. I weaved through the crowd, looking for any of my siblings who might've passed like I. Thank the Gods, it was just me.

My breath latched as I saw a tiny young girl sitting cross legged by the River Styx, staring into it with wonder. Her auburn hair was neat and pretty and tied back in a long braid. She sat up straight as my steps approached her, she turned around and my eyes met hers.

_"June?" _I whispered, her eyes sprung tears and she leapt up, clumsily falling into my arms immediately after. I smiled, chuckling slightly, as she flung her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly to her. We clung to each other like that, as if nothing would ever separate us. Nothing ever will.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"I love you, Lee." She murmured against my neck.

"I love you, too."

_Then I'll follow you into the dark..._


End file.
